


If I Never Knew You

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate tennis." It was a lie and Ryoma knew it, but he had to lie. He couldn't get close to anyone..it was safer this way...So why did it hurt so much when he said it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never Knew You

Chapter One:

I never thought things could go so wrong in my life, that I would wish that I was dead. I never thought life would get this bad. The thing that started it all of was my parents getting a divorce. The newspapers had a heyday with that. The next thing was that both of them trying to get custody of me.

After a couple of months it was decided that I was to be living with my dad. I knew that I should try to make the best of it, but me and my dad weren't always on the best terms. Most of the time we out right ignored one another, or we end up fighting, which usually ends up with me getting a hard slap across the face.

The one thing I didn't expect to happen though, was him getting abusive. Hard to believe isn't it. We started off living in the same house fine, but soon we started to have arguments, and I ended up saying something he didn't like.

It started with just a slap across the face, but after a while it got worse, and worse, until he beat me for any little thing. I could tell he was enjoying it every time he hit me. The cruel smile that split across his face as he hit me gave it away. He took all the frustration he felt that day and takes it out on me.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone, if I did they might think I was looking for attention and was lying, because they could never picture him hurting his family, or my family would look down upon me because I turned in my own flesh and blood.

I just have to endure his behavior for one more year then when I get into high school I can move into one of the school dorms or find a job and get an apartment. All I have to do is stay alive for one year, then I'll be alright, just...three more years...and I'm free.

Even if I keep telling myself this, I can't help but to wonder if something will go wrong and prevent it from happening. I just have to keep telling myself that it will happen, and make sure not to get to close to anyone then it will be fine.

At the new school I'm going to attend, I have to make sure I don't draw any attention to myself. I'm going to make sure that no one will find out my secret.

If they find out, all my plans will be gone. I have to remember the rules I made for myself. That's how I made it this far. I survived two years and I just need to survive one more, that I'm free to do what I want.

I just have to stick to these rules:

_1\. Don't talk back or do needless talk with father unless I'm looking to get beat._

_2\. Always listen to what father tells me or I get beat and/or don't get to eat._

_3\. Leave for school at 6:30 am to avoid father and come home around 8:00pm to avoid him._

_4\. Do not and I repeat do not get close to anyone, much less get friends_

**And the most important rule.**

_5\. Never ever, under any circumstances draw attention to myself._

These are the ruled I have lived by for the last two years. When I usually go to school I practice tennis until students start to arrive, then I head to class and try to stay out of everyone's way. After school I usually head to a street court, preferably one of the ones by a different school.

The reason I don't use the tennis courts at school is because I don't want to draw attention to myself. I know I play tennis really well, I've had people tell me on the street courts, that's why I go to courts near different schools, so they won't be able to find me.

But all this might changed when I transferred schools. My dad's company transferred to japan, and that means we had to move, so we did.

I'm a transfer student to Seigaku, a first year. I hope this school is just like my old schools...clueless on who I am... I don't want them to know who I am... I want to be that student no one wants to be around

...the outcast...

But I know deep down I just want to yell at everyone and say look at me...or ask someone to be my friend... And I want them to see me for who I am, and not the boy that hides behind a book, who sits in the back of the class. One thing for sure though is that I would never say that out loud... I would never yell even, I can't even talk back to other students that make fun of me.

My name is Echizen Ryoma and this is the sad truth of my life...at least the little life that I have.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been getting in to regular fics! So here is one! So if it is bad...sorry! So read and review! And vote for pairings! This is the first time I used first person too...i probably..maybe will change it to third person...i am more accustomed to that...but if people like the first i will keep it and do that to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Also vote for pairings.
> 
> Ryoma/Fuji
> 
> Ryoma/Yukimura
> 
> Ryoma/Tezuka
> 
> Ryoma/Atobe
> 
> Ryoma/other


End file.
